Flipped
by PaintingMornings
Summary: Do you know what to do if you're suddenly thrown into the body of Dot Warner? Justice Torres certainly doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just needed to get this crack fanfic out of my system...**

**I'm not so sure if I'm going to finish this, probably yes since I _really_ need to get this out of my system...**

**Please tell me if you think anyone (specifically Yakko) is OOC and R&R!**

* * *

As I slowly drifted away from sleep, I could tell something was off. Something felt different, but I couldn't put my finger on what. Nor, in my sleepy mind, did I really care at the moment. I sighed softly and turned in my bed, clutching the pillow tightly.

I groaned when I heard a voice and a hand shaking my arm, prodding me awake.

"Go away, Jay..." I mumbled under my breath, my eyes still closed. "Dad gave me five more minutes 'till school starts..."

_When did my voice get so high all of a sudden? _I wondered, confused. I didn't remember de-aging or anything. All I did last night was watch _Animaniacs_ until two in the morning...

_I'm probably hallucinating with my ears from sleep deprivation or something. _

Slowly but surely the voices turned into something comprehensible, and I silently gasped at what I heard.

"Dot? What are you talking about?" one voice said, a bit high-pitched for a male's voice.

"Are you sick or somethin'?" another said with a low Scouse accent.

Despite my mind screaming, _Justice, don't open your eyes! You're gonna regret it! _and the fact that my mind it usually right in these kind of situations, I cracked open an eyelid out of sheer curiosity and stupidity.

And I screamed.

Screamed with my new-found high pitched helium voice I didn't understand at first, but now made perfect sense.

Screamed because I didn't find myself in my white bed like I usually did in the mornings.

Screamed because I didn't even find myself _in_ _my own house_.

Screamed because I was in a different_ universe_, even.

Screamed because I wasn't facing my younger sister like I always did whenever she attempted to wake me up in the mornings.

Screamed mostly because I was in a pink bed in a tower- water tower, to be exact- in a cartoony-like place and I found myself in front of two puppy-cat-rabbit like creatures, faces white and surrounded with black fur and black whiskers and beady black eyes with a cherry red nose in the middle. The taller one on the left was wearing brown baggy slacks secured with a black belt, while the shorter one on the left had a red cap on backwards, his ears sticking out of two cut out holes in the hat and wore a blue turtleneck sweater but with no bottoms.

I cut my scream off short with a quick snap of my jaws. It then hit me- _all of those late night hours spent watching_ Animaniacs _must've caused this somehow... because... somehow, defying everything rational I've ever known... I'm... Dot...? _No matter how much I turned it over and over again in my head, however, it didn't make any sense.

The taller, pants-wearing one- Yakko, as I now remembered-looked at me, worry in his eyes. "Dot? Are you okay?"

Wakko, the shorter, hat-wearing one, stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth in his goofy matter. "Are you hungry?"

I stared blankly at them, blinking several times, then shook my head to clear the thoughts that whirled insanely through my brain.

_I'm stuck in Dot's body... but how..? Where...? I... that's not important- but it is!- but not really... And I'm standing- no, lying- in front of Yakko and Wakko, Dot's older brothers and they're oblivious- or are they? Can't be completely sure with Yakko, with his cleverness- to what's happened to Dot... Is she stuck in my body, I wonder? That'll make things quite uncomfortable back home... Or am I dreaming? It's surreal enough, but I feel wide awake... better check that one later. Even if this is a dream, should I tell them? Or not? Probably not, or at least until I have even a vague idea on what the heck is going on... _

All these thoughts occurred in a split second, and calling the scraps of experience of acting from a small Christmas play I did when I was five, I opened my eyes slowly and with a small, timid voice I said, "Yakko? Wakko?"

My voice didn't tremble, and I released the tightness in my chest. _Thank God I don't need to imitate Dot's voice, or I'm screwed for sure..._

Yakko smirked. "Well, at least she recognizes us." He raised an eyebrow at me. "What happened, sis? Ya' got a bout of amnesia?"

I rubbed my head, looking as if i were clearing my head, but I was instead searching for new lines to say without getting to out of character and them getting suspicious.

"Wha... _hey_. Did you guys wake me up?" I dipped some tension into my voice, anger leaning in, and Yakko and Wakko's eyes widened in fear, but, thankfully, not in surprise. _Dot must do this on a daily basis. Go figure..._

"Did you wake me from my _cutie sleep_?!" I screamed. It sounded weird on my lips, if not a little stupid, but it had the desired effect. As I huffed loudly like an angered bull they cringed, covering their floppy ears and backed away. When they were a safe distance away they uncovered their ears and Yakko said, "Sheesh, a little hard there, don't ya' think?"

I frowned. "What was that for?"

Wakko piped up. "We have an appointment with Scratchy today! Did you forget?"

"Must be that amnesia." Yakko commented, and Wakko nodded in agreement, saying "Uh huh, uh huh." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure..." I grumbled under my breath, getting out of bed, but, inwardly, I was elated. _Maybe Dr. Otto Scratchansniff could help! He's the most most book-smart of all of the people here! Maybe he has an idea on what's going on... _It was quite a long shot, but it was probably the best I had. I still felt guarded on telling Yakko and Wakko, even if they were Dot's brothers.

I felt the heavy curlers that wrapped around my hair bounce as I got up, and I silently marveld on how Dot was able to sleep with these on._ But, then again, I was wearing it while I was sleeping and I felt just fine... _

"You comin'?" Yakko asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming." _If Scratchy can't help, then I don't know _what _to do..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow... that's the fastest I've ever written anything. I started this at about 8:30 this morning, and I finished at 7:52 in the afternoon...**

**For some reason, my brain is obsessed with writing this than finishing my other fanfics...**

**Oh, well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except idea, Justice, Jamie, and any other character that appears that isn't from the original series...**

* * *

Dot Warner didn't feel right.

Every morning, she always woke up to soft sunlight shining into her eyes from the water tower, and maybe a gentle awakening from Yakko. She was usually cranky in the mornings whenever they woke her, but it was just a girl thing and, inside, she really appreciated having two elder brothers who woke her every morning.

But this morning was different.

The first thing she noticed was that her blanket wasn't plush and soft, covered in fluffy down feathers- instead, it was thick sheets that crinkled whenever she moved.

She also noticed the extensive amount of pillows. Back at home- was she even home?- she and her brothers only had one pillow each. Here, she felt at least five different pillows cushioning her body, including one that she was clutching tightly.

_Maybe Yakko and Wakko changed my bed when I was asleep... I really don't like this blanket, but I guess you could get used to multiple pillows... _as an afterthought, she added, _How could they change it if I was asleep? Huh..._

However, she was too tired to put more thought into it, and as she started to go back to sleep she suddenly felt poking on her arm.

At first Dot thought it was Yakko trying to disturb her cutie sleep, as she liked to put it, and she was about to scream at Yakko for disturbing her when suddenly the one poking her spoke.

"Justice? Wake up... it's already seven-thirty and we need to leave in thirty minutes... Please... C'mon! Wake up, sleepy head! Sheesh." the voice grumbled, and it wasn't Yakko's smart-alec voice or Wakko's goofy Scouse accented drawl, or even a guy's voice for that matter- it was a girl's, sounding about eleven years old and had a very slight and light Asian accent- a Filipino accent, Dot thought.

Nonetheless and despite the new voice, thinking that it was probably Scratchy's new assistant or something, she decided to be nice and just grumbled, "Go away, you're disturbing my cutie sleep."

_Wait... what? Why does my voice sound so low all of a sudden? Am I sick?_ She coughed loudly, trying to clear her throat, but she felt nothing.

Before her, the voice spoke again. "...Justice? What on earth are you talking about? Are you sick-" The voice suddenly ended abruptly, and Dot opened her eyes.

Dot was about to scream, but was cut off when the girl in front of her gained a panicked look in her eyes and quickly covered her mouth.

_What happened? Why am I not home? Where am I? And why am I not even in my own body?! Wha... _Dot's thoughts raced.

She looked at the girl, who stared intensely back at her, staring into her eyes. The girl looked like how she sounded- about eleven or twelve. She had frizzy black and dark brown hair with piercing black eyes that studied her with creased eyebrows. Dot was starting to get fidgety under her gaze when the girl suddenly whispered, "...Dot? Dot Warner?"

Dot's eyes widened. "You... you recognize me? Even without..."

The girl nodded grimly and huffed. "Even without you in your 'cute body'? Yes. I knew that Justice's late night Animaniacs watching would have an effect of her, but not like this..." the girl looked thoughtful.

Dot spoke up. "How do you know? And how did I get here?"

The girl gave her a sidelong glance. "When she first watched Animaniacs, she was absolutely obsessed with the show. Justice always bombarded me to watch some episodes, specifically the Yakko, Wakko, and Dot segments. I didn't watch as much as her, but just enough to recognize your persona. As on how you got here, however, I'm just as clueless as you are."

The girl then smiled. "Well, the name's Jay, short for Jamie. Even though it's more of a boys name, but I'm fine with it." She extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Princess Angelina..." her voice trailed off, and Dot smiled, taking it.

"It's Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca, the Third, or you can call me Dot." she corrected.

Jay grinned and quoted, "'But call me "Dottie" and you die.' Wow, it's kinda cool meeting you..." she shook her head and then faced her. "Well, now I guess we go to more important matters."

"Like what?"

"Do you have any idea what happened? What caused this? What's going on back in the water tower-"

Dot gasped. "The water tower!" she shrieked. "Yakko and Wakko must be worried sick to see that I've dissapeared-"

"Calm down!" Jamie said, grasping Dot's shoulders and setting her back down in bed. "You haven't dissapeared on them. Physically, to be exact."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you are here and my sister 'technically' is gone, then she must be back in _your _body back at... wherever you live."

"But how do you know she's not..."

"Dead?" Jamie scoffed. "It a family thing to be able to tell if your family- or friends, if they're close enough- is dead. And Justice isn't. I could feel it. If she isn't dead, then that means she's either sharing her body with you, which I seriously doubt..." she blinked. "That... that didn't come out right, didn't it?"

Dot giggled. "I was almost expecting a 'Goodnight everybody!' from Yakko."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "But you know what I mean, right?" When she saw Dot nod, she continued. "She is either doing _that_, or, most likely, she's you at the moment, doing whatever you do. The problem is, what caused this in the first place?"

Dot shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe-"

"Justice! Jamie! We're gonna go in twenty-five minutes!" a voice called from the hallway, and Dot saw Jamie stiffen.

"Go where?" Dot asked Jamie, who seemed to be panicking.

"School." she said through gritted teeth, madly searching through the drawers and throwing piles clothes onto Dot, who stumbled at the sudden weight.

"Here," Jamie finally said, handing her an ID and the clutter of uniforms. Dot picked up the ID and read the name: _Justice Torres. _She turned her eyes to the photo. Justice was a fourteen year old teenager, with slightly wavy dark, dark brown hair that was unkept. Her black eyes were framed with dark purple glasses.

"She wears glasses?" Dot wondered out loud, but after a moment it made sense- she noticed for the first time that her eyesight was a bit blurrier than usual.

"Yup. She's nearsighted in the right eye and farsighted in the left." Jamie said, then laughed when Dot raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Weird, huh? Okay," she added, "This is Justice's school uniforms. Oh, and here's her- well, your's now, I guess- glasses." She handed Dot the glasses.

"Go in here-" Jamie shoved Dot towards a bathroom at the end of the hallway- "-and change. I'll... try to teach you a bit about middle school after."

Dot's eyes widened. "M-middle school?"

Jamie cringed. "Uh oh, I forgot you guys are, like, five to eleven-or-so years old." She sighed. "Just... try your best. I'll try to get some help."

"From whom?"

"I... I don't know." Jamie admitted, and Dot's eyes widened.

_Well, that's helpful, _she thought dryly.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm done," Dot announced, stepping out of the bathroom. Being taller was foreign to her, but it felt nice at the same time, too. She liked seeing things from a different perspective.

_This must be what Yakko feels, _she thought, but it wasn't just because of the height- coincidentally, her uniform was a dark maroon polo shirt with baggy khaki pants, secured with a white belt, along with the ID Jamie gave her.

When Dot asked why her pants were so much like Yakko's, Jamie shrugged and said, "Apparently it's also what Justice likes to wear." When Dot gave her a confused look, Jamie said, "Justice's a baggy pants kinda girl. She's a tomboy."

_Just my kind of type, _Dot thought sarcastically. Dot herself was somewhat of a fashionista, and she wasn't so happy with switching bodies with a teenager who didn't really care about clothes, let alone one who didn't care about her _hair_.

Just like in the photo in the ID, her hair was messy and unkempt, but after scratching her head a little she found some white flecks floating out- dandruff. Dot was enraged- it was one thing for not doing the hair basics, but having dandruff?!

Fortunately, she found some hair cosmetics in the shower and did what Justice's hair deserved, taking a long, warm shower.

After brushing her hair and teeth and wearing the uniform she was beginning to despise, she went to Jamie's room, where Jamie was already wearing her own uniform, a grey polo instead of her own maroon, along with a plaid skirt and plaid tie.

"Hey!" Jamie greeted with a quick wave of a hand, gathering some books from the corner desk. "You changed and everything?"

"Yeah. Hey, did you see what I did to Justice's hair?" Dot asked, and Jamie looked up from her books.

"Stop referring your hair as Justice's- woah." her mouth gaped at Dot's newly styled hair.

"Do you like it?" Dot asked, patting it affectionately. While she was brushing it, she had decided to 'spruce it up a bit', and after finding several accessories in the cabinet, she quickly did her hair. It was in a long braid, with different accessories here and there. It was a simple design, but with Dot's eye for beauty and her ability to match anything, it was magnificent and fit perfectly with the bland uniform, making it look much nicer than it usually did when Justice wore it.

While Jamie's eyes almost popped out of her head, Dot smiled sweetly. "Amazing, huh? If I do say so myself."

"...wow. It's absolutely beautiful! Justice never did anything with her hair like this!"

Dot grinned. "I felt real bad for her hair being so neglected and uncared by its owner- I thought it needed a little love and a makeover. Her hair's pretty, by the way. It's a shame that she doesn't take care of it."

Jamie snorted. "Exactly what mom and I tell her. But..." she put a finger on her chin, and Dot frowned in worry.

"But what? Is it too loose? Oh, maybe it is... was I too careless? Ugh, twenty years off of Animaniacs seriously-" Dot was cut off when Jamie shook her head.

"No, no, it's not that. Its just that Justice doesn't really do this... well, actually, she never does this. At all. Except that one time at our aunt's wedding-" here Jamie giggle a little- "ha, that was a disaster."

Dot tapped a foot impatiently. "And how is this important?"

Jamie shrugged. "It's going to look weird. The people who know Justice knows she's nowhere close to a diva and that her hair is always down. When they see her-you- like this, they'll be suspicions for sure."

"But-" Dot began before Jamie shook her head.

"Nope, it's gotta go."

"How about just the braid? No accessories?" She clamped her hands together when Jamie raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh, please please please please please?"

Jamie hesitated, and Dot attempted her 'cute face'. "Please?"

Finally, Jamie gave in with a defeated sigh. "Oh sure, whatever."

Dot grinned. "Thanks!"

Jamie just grunted in response.

* * *

Surprisingly, it only took going outside to to make everything that was going on in the last dozen or so minutes sink in.

_I'm. With. The. Warner. Brothers! Yakko! And Wakko! Oh my Gosh oh my Gosh oh my Gosh oh my Gosh oh my Gosh oh my Gosh oh my Gosh oh my Gosh OH MY GOSH!_

The one way I'm like other teens my age is that I fangirl- but over completely different things. While other girls swoon upon hearing the voices of Justin Bieber or One Direction in "Baby" or "What Makes You Beautiful" (SPEW!), I swoon and faint whenever I hear the voices of Yakko and Wakko in "Yakko's Universe" and "Hello Nurse".

I've always dreamed of going to Comic Con to try and meet Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, and/or Tress MacNeille and possibly try to get an autographed photo (though this experience has really changed my perspective on voice actors into such insanity I don't think I'll ever be able to fix it), but this- this compared to that is like comparing the ocean to a puddle.

Pretty much incomprehensible.

But being thrown into a (supposedly) fictional cartoon character's body into a (supposedly) fictional trio of zaniness in a (supposedly) fictional world really throws your mind (let alone your sanity) into whack.

At that point I already tried everything- while in the restroom, I attempted the various methods of waking oneself from a dream- pinching, slamming head, slapping arms, and a bunch of other things that would've made my skin red if it weren't for the black fur.

Well, at least there's _something _to be thankful for.

After a few moments or staring into the mirror, Yakko called from outside, saying that we needed to go to the appointment _right now_ and to stop playing with my hair.

I called back, "I'm not _playing_ with it!" and brushed it a few good times, trying to make it as show-like as possible. I really don't like doing stuff with my hair, but apparently to survive here I actually had to do it.

With my hair sleek and just like Dot's, I quickly tied my ears with the flower on the top of my head and stepped outside, where Yakko and Wakko were waiting.

"That took you long enough," Yakko retorted, and looked at a watch. "Well, sibs, we better get going." Without waiting for an answer, he opened the large WB logo door and walked outside, with Wakko close behind.

Not really having a choice, I followed Yakko and Wakko to the outside of the tower, but suddenly caught my breath as we got into the sun. For some reason, I had forgotten that they lived in a tower that was at least a hundred or so feet off the ground.

I'm also very afraid of heights. _Very_.

Another thought came to me- how on earth did they get down from up here?

My question was answered when Yakko and Wakko grinned and jumped off the railing, freefalling for a few moments before landing safely onto their feet (paws?) without a single bruise or scratch.

I leaned over the railing, looking at them, and Yakko yelled to me, "Hey Dot! Are you coming down or what?"

_How did they survive?! They would've- oh yeah, they're cartoons! _I mentally slapped myself. _Of course- they're the Warners! They never get hurt. And if I'm in Dot's body, then that technically means I'm one, too._

"I'm coming!" I finally yelled back. "I was just...thinking." I added truthfully in a whisper, then, slightly bracing myself, I jumped into the air.

It was the most exhilarating thing I've ever experienced. Falling without a care in the world- it was almost like flying. It was all I could to to keep myself from grinning like a maniac.

I landed on the ground with a thump, but I didn't stumble or trip and nor did I get hurt. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding, and faced Yakko and Wakko.

"What took you so long?" Wakko asked.

"I was thinking." I said simply.

"Thinking about what?_ Mel Gibson_?" Yakko said with a triumphant grin, and I stiffened automatically.

"Shut up!" I growled, but Yakko didn't seem unfazed. In the back of my mind, I remembered a similar scene where Alex joked about my crush on Daniel.

In front of me, Yakko laughed nonchalantly, unfazed by my anger. "Oh, you know you were. C'mon, let's go."

Across the lot, I saw Scratchy's Psychiatrist building, and, without thinking, I sped after it.

* * *

Behind Justice, Yakko and Wakko stared at her as she shot towards the building.

"She's never really been that excited for an appointment," Yakko noted.

"What's gotten into her?" Wakko asked, turning to Yakko, but he shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe she had a bad dream." Yakko said.

"Maybe she was hungry! I sure am," Wakko added, rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry," Yakko said.

"I know." Wakko said while Yakko rolled his eyes. He then looked thoughtful, putting a hand on his chin in concentration.

"Maybe she's a teenager from another universe who switched bodies with Dot and now they're living each other's lives while having no idea what to do?" Yakko suggested.

For a brief moment they looked at each other, then back at Dot, then back at each other, then Wakko laughed.

"That's a good one, Yakko! Of course that would never happen!" Wakko said, giggling, but Yakko still looked thoughtful.

"Ah... yeah, maybe you're right Wakko." he said, but inside, he was still not so sure. "Let's just go to Scratchy's for our appointment."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So, I would've made this chapter earlier if it weren't for my 8th grade field trip to Islands of Adventure. It was fun! YAY! I likes the Harry Potter ride. WHEEEEEEEEEZ! MORE! MOAR!**

**This chapter is kinda iffy, 'cause I'm not sure if I got everyone into character... Hey, what could I say? I've only been into the fandom for a month or so, tops.**

**But this show is like cocaine to me... I'M ABSOLUTELY ADDICTED.**

**Okay... signing off!**

**-PaintingMornings**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quicky update!**

**Goodbye! Talk soon!**

**-PaintingMornings**

* * *

Middle School- it was a word that was heard of but never really elaborated to Dot.

It was most likely from the fact that she was an immortal cartoon character (heck- she was one of the Warners!) and that she, along with her two brothers, really didn't need an education. It was already tried before with Ms. Flamiel- but that didn't work out so well. Despite all of her efforts to try and put the Warners into line, all that really came out of it was the destruction of her pride- and a few of her bones, too.

It wasn't_ their _fault that Ms. Flamiel didn't know what she was getting into.

But this time, Dot couldn't randomly pull things out of her hammerspace to smash the teacher to pieces, or take out her trusty pet to send even the toughest man into a coma, or use her cuteness to wedge her out of a situation, or even trust on Yakko to come up with a smart remark to destroy anybody (or anybird) with comebacks.

Dot didn't have a hammerspace anymore, since she was a human and not a toon.

She didn't have her pet anymore- even though she always kept it on her body, she didn't even have her_ own body _anymore.

She found out that teens apparently can't use cuteness, and that the only reason it worked on Jamie was because she was 'technically' her sister and that Justice actually did it a few times on Jamie.

She didn't even have Yakko to back her up.

Dot was alone.

_But, _she reminded herself as she trudged silently through the school hallways, _you've got the help from Jamie. It can't be all bad..._

Jamie had also told her one of Justice's friends, Alex, was an extreme cartoon fanatic along with Justice, and since apparently Animaniacs was one of the biggest cartoons in the 90's and that even in the 21st Century it was still a big thing on the internet, Alex had ought to know something about the Animaniacs.

She also said that Alex was extremely immersed into the fandoms of many cartoons, and that he knew a lot about toon theory and different bizarre ideas found off the internet of whether or not cartoons existed in different universes, so it could be possible he would have an idea into Dot's predicament.

Alex was in her 4th period, and when Dot asked Justice what class that was, it turned out to be Art class.

"Why so stiff, Jay-Jay?" Dot asked Jamie with her new nickname when she noticed Jamie frown slightly.

Instead of answering her directly, however, Jamie asked a question. "Um, Dot? Can you draw well?"  
"I guess I'm pretty decent. Why?"

Again Jamie didn't answer. "No, I meant like, can you draw_ well_? Like _really _good?"

"How good?"

"This good," Jamie said, handing her a sketchbook.

Dot took the sketchbook from Jamie's outreaching hand and studied the cover briefly. It still had the price sticker, but it looked old. The book was thick and had a green cover, and it had a musty earthy smell on it. It looked messy like everything else in Justice's room, and it had a few loose papers peeking out of the edges of the book.

Slightly disgusted but still interested, she opened the book.

Her eyes widened.

Inside, were pages upon pages of sketches and drawings, ranging from dogs, to birds, and to cats.

She flipped through the book, noticing how the drawings took from more realistic drawings to more cartoony, until she came upon the first fan art- My Little Pony. Dot knew about other cartoons- after all, she and her brothers jumped into a few of them, some of the times forced. From what she remembered, MLP was a hit.

Jamie nodded when Dot first came across the sketch of Twilight Sparkle. "Mhm. After watching My Little Pony for the first time, she got into cartoons and ditched the whole idea of becoming a traditional artist. From that moment, she wanted to be a cartoonist."

Dot didn't say a word, and instead flipped through a dozen more pages of pony studies and sketches when she found a picture of Yakko, Wakko, and herself.

"Hey! There's me and my brothers!"

Jamie smiled. "Yeah, it is. Look, there's more," she added, leafing through a more of the sketch-covered sheets.

In the next few pages, there were lots of drawings of Wakko and a few of Yakko, but she was slightly disappointed when she didn't see a lot of herself in them.

"Where'm I?" she asked.

"Oh... Um, well, Justice's favorite character is Wakko, and I think she just likes to draw Yakko, I guess... Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm not the one who drew this stuff. I couldn't even draw for my life, you know."

Dot just huffed, and quickly skimmed through the rest of the book, quickly closing the book when she was done.

"Can you draw_ this _well?" Jamie pressed, looking at Dot with a hopeful glint in her eye, but it faded when Dot slowly shook her head.

"Huh. I was worried you would say that..." Jamie thought for a moment. "Hey, don't you have toon abilities? Like to be able to do anything-"

"No, I've tried. I don't have any of my toon stuff anymore.." Dot said.

"Hm, I was worried that you'd say that... but I actually had a little theory about your predicament... hey, Dot, um, are you left-handed or right-handed?"

Dot was confused, but answered anyways. "Right-handed. Why?"

"Can you just try writing right now?" Again she avoided her question and answered with another question, and Dot was starting to get a little ticked off.

But, instead of grumbling, she decided to do it anyways, walking to Justice's (and for the time being, her's) and automatically reached out for a pencil.

To her surprise, instead of reaching out with her right hand like she usually did, she reached out with her left. She turned to Jamie in alarm. Her eyebrows had shot up in fascination but didn't looked surprise and she told Dot, "Just keep going. Go ahead, try again."

Still in partial shock, Dot tentatively tried it with her right hand, but it felt awkward and not right, and when she tried to write something her hand slipped.

She stared at her hand in wonder and shock, but Jamie still pressed, "Just go and try your left hand."

Dot picked the pencil up with her left hand, and, to her surprise, it felt... more natural. More right. She twirled it slightly, feeling the weight of the pencil, and Dot felt a little weird tingle in her hand as she did it.

"Draw something." Jamie commanded again, and Dot looked at her, confused.

"Like what?"

"Um..." Jamie reached over the desk for the sketchbook and flipped it open to a random sketch, placing it in front of Dot. "Draw that."

It was a drawing of Wakko with a mallet, roughly colored and shaded with colored pencils. Dot raised an eyebrow. "How the heck am I supposed to draw that?"

"Just try."

Dot huffed, but did as told. To her surprise, it almost felt... as if she weren't herself anymore, but like a different person. Drawing felt as if what she were doing was... more natural, and she was baffled when a few minutes later, she was able to come up with almost an exact copy of the original.

Jamie smiled. "Huh, I guess that actually worked."

Dot's eyes were widened, and she looked at Jamie with a raised eyebrow. "How..."

For the first time, Jamie actually answered. "Well, I wasn't actually sure about it at first, but I'm starting to believe what happened was that you didn't just switch bodies- I think you also switched brains."

"But then wouldn't I be acting like her?"

Jamie shook her head. "No, you wouldn't. I don't know much about the brain and how it works, but I believe the only thing that swapped were your souls."

"...Souls?" Dot asked, confused.

"Yes, souls. I personally believe that our bodies are only shells that house the real you- your soul." Jamie explained.

"I still don't get it..." Dot said.

"Okay, well, your soul is your real self. Who you are. What you believe. What you feel. Your persona, really. So basically, what I'm trying to say is that your souls, for some apparent reason, decided to switch 'homes'."

"This means that you basically kept 'yourself', but now you have all of Justice's abilities. It's also why you can't really do anything you could do well that Jamie can't."

It was difficult to grasp, but Dot simply nodded. "Okay... so that means I'll do okay in school, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you will. Now, here are the ground rules..."

In the fifteen minute walk to school, Jamie gave Dot a brief outline of school and its classes with the quickest mini backbone lessons in history, as well as some rules that she needed to follow at the school.

Dot didn't like the idea of rules, but she understood Jamie's rational thinking- it was probably better to let no one get suspicious and think that Justice suddenly got thrown into her own version of "Invasion of the Body-Snatchers" and that she and possibly Alex would be the only ones into Dot's secret.

So, as she walked through the hallway through the throng of dozens upon dozens of students, she tried to control her zaniness and hoped that 4th Period, Art, and this Alex guy would come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HA! HA! You were probably expecting a Justice chapter, but HA! You didn't get one, you got a DOT chapter! So HA!**

**I'm gonna make the next two Justice chapters to make it up.**

* * *

Dot stared at the clock, her stomach twisting as she saw the second hand tick closer to the hour. _Faster, you worthless excuse of a clock!_

Tick, tock.

_Stupid clock..._

Tick, tock.

_Hurry up!_

Tick, tock.

_Wait a minute... _She squinted at the clock, pushing her glasses up closer to her face, then groaned. She'd seen it wrong- there were still two minutes left in class.

Sighing, she slouched in her chair and tried to seem interested at what the teacher was droning on about (something about the presidents, she remembered, but she already had that down), while in reality she was screaming for the torture to end.

After a few moments she decided to let her mind wander, and she remembered how Jamie had said she had all of Justice's abilities- apparently, after some closer inspection (and concentration), she also could tap into Justice's memories.

It was interesting, seeing Justice's life, but it was also extremely advantageous. Unfortunately, it took great bouts of concentration, and Dot wasn't willing to get a throbbing headache just from calling a few stray memories here and there- she later decided just to bring them up whenever she needed them most.

Nonetheless, it was extremely helpful. Dot liked that she didn't have to go through not knowing anything- in the seven minutes they managed to spare before the first bell Dot was able to call up several memories of knowledge (not including a headache she was still suffering through three hours later), but was surprised at the lack of actual lecture memories.

When she told Jamie, she snorted.

"Now, isn't that surprising?" Jamie huffed sarcastically, but Dot could tell she was laughing- on the inside, anyways. It was a Warner thing to be able to sense humor anywhere, even if it were silent.

"Why's that?" Dot asked.

Jamie huffed again. "She doesn't listen to lectures, really. She's pretty much satisfied with just skimming the textbook."

Good thing Justice remembered the info in those books, then.

Dot debated with herself on whether or not she should scout some memories of the Alex kid, but eventually she decided to rule it out since adding more to the already dulling throb in her head wouldn't really be the smartest idea.

Suddenly a loud artificial ringing snapped her out of her thoughts, and she blinked rapidly in surprise when she saw everyone rush out of the classroom.

_Woah! Must've drifted off there... _Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she hurriedly gathered the materials strewn loosely across the desk, stuffed them carelessly into her book bag, and hurried out the door.

She briefly sighed in relief when she got out of the stuffy classroom into the AC, but was again interrupted when someone bumped her on the shoulder.

"Whoops, sorry," the someone said before melting back into the crowd, nowhere to be seen, and Dot sighed.

_I forgot- crowded hallways. _Figuring that grumbling would do nothing and it was probably just best to make with what she had, she rushed to 4th period.

* * *

Dot gasped as she rushed into the door, panting.

"I- I'm here!" she announced to no one in particular. Not waiting for any reaction, she plopped into what she remembered was Justice's seat and leaned back, sighing.

She then felt a poke on her shoulder, but she sighed and ignored it. Again there was another poke, but it was followed by someone saying "Hey! Justice! Hey!"

Dot turned around, knowing this voice was at least familiar to Justice, then widened her eyes in surprise when she was met with ruffly dusty dirty brown cluttered hair, a small yet sly smirk, round brown glasses, and bright blue eyes that shone with excitement.

_This guy is Alex, _Dot remembered as he poked her again.

"Gosh, Justice," he noted with a slight Australian accent, "It almost looked like you saw me for the first time back there."

_You don't how right you are, _Dot thought, but said out loud, "Yeah- I guess I just drifted off a bit there." _Which is kind of true, _she added silently.

Alex rolled his eyes. "You always do." He studied her for a moment.

"Woah, you braided your hair. Why'd you do it? I thought you didn't like doing things with your hair."

"Uh... my sister forced me to?"

Alex stared at Dot suspiciously for a few moments,but he suddenly regained the spark in his eyes. "Hey, did you saw the season finale last night? Did ya, did ya?"

Dot stared at him blankly, and inwardly she was beginning to hyperventilate. _What to say, what to say... _"Uh, well, no," she admitted truthfully. _I don't even know what show he's even talking about._

Alex groaned. "You never watch the new episodes!" he said, but then he smiled again. "Hey, you know that cartoon you were talking about earlier?"

Again Dot began to freak out. "Uh... What show?"

"Animaniacs!" he exclaimed as if the answer was perfectly obvious, and Dot's heart and stomach fluttered a little bit at the mention of her show.

_So Jay-Jay was right! He _does _know what _Animaniacs _is! _"Oh, yeah! Isn't it the best cartoon of the 90's?" she chirped with passion and excitement when she spoke about her and her brothers' cartoon.

He nodded vigorously. "Of course! I only watched a few episodes- I think it was "De-zanitized", "Hot, Bothered, and Bedeviled", "Potty Emergency", and "Dot's Quiet Time"- and I'm already absolutely hooked. Their innuendos? Absolute brilliance!"

Dot's heart soared, especially when he mentioned one of her episodes, and she wanted to continue talking about _Animaniacs _when she remembered what her priorities were.

"Hey, Alex, I need to tell you something real important about Animaniacs-"

"Hellooo, 4th Period!" a woman's voice boomed, and Dot turned around towards the Wakko-and-Yakko-like expression to see a woman walk into the classroom, balancing several art supplies in her arms.

"What was it you were going to say?" Alex hissed quietly from behind Dot, but she shushed him with a finger to his mouth.

"Wait for lunch," she said, then sighed. _At least it's only an hour._

* * *

Finally, after a long sixty minutes, the lunch bell rang and Dot rushed to the lunchroom with Alex in tow, who complained about how tightly she was squeezing his wrist.

"Hey, watch it!" he protested, trying to pull out of her grip.

"This is important- _really important_!" she said.

He smirked. "Did you finally turn around and you're gonna admit your crush on _Danny_?"

"Yes- wait, what? No!" Dot stopped and sighed. "Just... never mind."

Alex shrugged. "Sure, whatever you say. Just tell me when you are, okay? I'm going to get it on tape."

Ignoring him, Dot pulled him to an abandoned classroom, slamming the door behind her. Beside her, Alex raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's going on?" he asked. "You're never this serious, Justice..."

Dot sighed and looked him dead in the eye. He looked at her for a few moments, confused, then he suddenly gasped.

"Those eyes... they're... they're not..."

Dot looked harder at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

He inhaled sharply. "They're not yours... Justice's, I mean..."

Dot nodded grimly. "Yes, they aren't..."

Suddenly, Alex grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her vigorously. "What have you done with Justice, you- you evil spirit?! I know a thing or two about-"

Dot shoved him away. "No, of course I'm not some evil spirit! Do you seriously think I'd go to you to help if I were an evil spirit?" she sighed. "Boys- go fig."

He blinked. "Well, no..."

She rolled her eyes, and he sighed in relief.

"That's nice to know... well, then, who are you anyways? Wait! That quote..." he looked like he was thinking hard, and Dot huffed impatiently.

"Hurry up! I don't got all day, you know." she said, annoyed, and Alex laughed, hitting her hard on the back.

"Ha ha, I'm just messing with you. Wait, but-"

"YES, YOU IDIOT! I'M DOT! DOT WARNER! OR-"

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third? Yes, I guess I'm mildly aware of you." he finished with a triumphant grin, and Dot widened her eyes. _Even in another universe, I still can't avoid a Yakko..._

Alex was staring at her intensely. "But it doesn't make any sense! Animaniacs, or any other cartoon for that matter-except Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, but that really kind of doesn't count- shouldn't exist in the plane of reality! They're just fictional characters in fictional places..." he gasped loudly. "OR ARE THEY?!"

Dot stared at him, unamused, but he kept going.

"So... this means I'm standing in front of the legendary Animaniacs Dot Warner! One of the co-stars along with Yakko and Wakko on the hit cartoon Animaniacs! This- this is amazing! And-" he gasped again, "this means all of those impossibly weird theories I've read on the internet are all true!" he turned to Dot, who was watching him with a wary eye. "Do you know what this means?!"

"Uh-"

"It means you're real!" Alex hollered in her face, and she pushed him away in annoyance, brushing herself off.

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed. "What did you think I was?"

He blinked. "An evil spirit?"

Dot face-palmed, while Alex grinned at her.

"Well, I guess annoying a Warner is a new record for me, isn't it?"

Despite her annoyance, Dot couldn't help but smile slightly and agree.

"Yes, I guess it is." she said, and Alex threw a fist into the air.

"YES! SCORE FOR ALEXANDER CAMPBELL!" he screamed before Dot quickly put a finger over his mouth.

"Be quiet!" she hissed. "This is absolutely important! The reason I brought you in here is because... I need your help. _We_ need your help- both Justice and I. I don't know how, or why, but I could tell- Justice's in my body, and she's in more trouble than I am. Something's going on back in Burbank California, and it's not good._ Not good at all_."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIE! I suck at 'em, but whatever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the very very very long period inactivity (Or at least if FELT long- for me, that is)! I know I promised faster updates during the summer, and I was really planning to, but my dad kept me away from the computer from then T.T**

**But I'm back! So yay! Here's your next chapter.**

**And, FYI, if the chapter seems to change writing styles in the middle, it's because of that delay- I started this just before school ended, then finished it up today. And sorry if it's a bit short. I'll TRY to get the next one up ASAP! **

**Now... TYPING TIME! *cracks knuckles***

* * *

I felt anxious beyond belief.

I felt Yakko and Wakko's eyes boring into the back of my head, and I mentally slapped myself for doing such a stupid thing, running off like that.

_Of course they would get suspicious! I bet Dot never does that! I bet _none_ of them ever does that! _I sighed. _Wow, I'm such an idiot..._

I kicked my feet- wait, weren't they paws now?- a little as they dangled over the edge of the chair, far from the carpet below. _And I'm still not used to being so... short, _I thought.

Being the eldest of a two-year younger sister, Jay, and a baby brother, Jess, I was also the tallest- about 5"4'. Not too tall, pretty average, I guess, but certainly not short. I was used to being able to touch the floor whenever I sat on the couch, or being used to look over your two younger siblings' and almost both of your parents' heads.

But having to jump onto the couch, having two older siblings that towered over you like skyscrapers- it was different, though I wasn't sure if I really liked it.

Sighing quietly, I looked at the door to Dr. Scratchansniff's office, which was locked shut- probably because he didn't want any disturbances.

Earlier today when we first came to the office, Hello Nurse (I still think that's a weird name), after her daily dose of Yakko and Wakko's mooning and Dot's catchphrase (performed by yours truly) told us that Scratchy wanted us to meet one by one, since apparently he was getting tired of the Warners' zaniness and if he handled us all at once then he'd probably explode into a few hundred pieces from a brain overload.

Well, she never said that, but it was completely possible.

Yakko was the first one called to Scratchy, so as Yakko walked in, likely to give Scratchy one of the worst hours of his life, Hello Nurse looked at the direction of the room with an expression of fear and pity (obviously for Scratchy, that poor soul) then told us to take a seat.

I threw an expectant glance at Wakko, and I wasn't surprised when he took her wording literally, flashing his gag bag for a proud moment before setting it down on the ground, proceeding to pull a large chair out of it.

On normal circumstances I would have stopped dead in my tracks with bugged eyes from the sight of something coming out of almost nothing, but I've already experienced too much in the last twenty-four hours for it to really have any effect on me. Still, inwardly I marveled at seeing cartoon physics first hand instead of just watching it happen on the monitor of my laptop.

I glared at him. "Wakko, it's not literal. Just sit down." I suddenly registered my words and sighed as Wakko again took my words literally and sat down in a way a dog would, then opened his mouth with a hanging tongue, anticipating a snack.

I wasn't in the mood for his antiques, though.

I glared harder at him. "Wakko, please. It's not time for games. Just... Go and eat a snack from your gag bag or something. Just leave me alone." I walked away and jumped onto the couch with a humph, and Wakko looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

Pulling his tongue back into his mouth and getting back onto his feet, he tentatively walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder, and I had to restrain myself from flinching from his gentle touch.

"What's wrong, Dot?" he asked softly, getting onto the couch beside me.

"Nothing," I grumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"No, something is troubling you, Dot... " his tongue stuck out of his mouth again out of habit. "C'mon, you can tell your second eldest brother! I may not be Yakko, but I'm still your older brother." Wakko raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen last night when you were asleep?"

Instantly I stiffened.

_Does he know?! Oh, dear God, please don't let him know..._

Wakko noticed and smiled. "Oh, I know!" he said, and my thoughts began to race faster.

_Oh no! He _does _know! What should I do?! Should I admit? Should I lie? Can I trust him? He may be adorable but that doesn't mean-_

"You had a bad dream, didn't you?" he asked me gently, and all of the tension in my body released and I let out a loud breath. _Oh, good... he doesn't know..._ Still, I felt a little twinge of guilt for not telling him or Yakko. They were Dot's brothers- surely they should know that their sister is not who they think she is.

But, for some reason, I felt that it was important to keep my mouth shut... for the time being, anyways.

Wakko heard my loud sigh, and, apparently, took this as a yes. "Oh, it's okay! I have nightmares, too! But you shouldn't be shy about it, Dot. You can tell me."

I was torn. One part of my mind was hollering at me that telling him would save me from a lot of pain for next few hours or days or weeks or however much longer I was going to be stuck in this screwed up mess, while the other screamed that he and Yakko would probably do unspeakable violent cartoony things to me if he found out.

The latter was the least likely of the two, but the ever-so-cautious part of my brain told me to stay put and wait.

_But wait for what? _I countered irritably. _Is it seriously worth it? Is it worth waiting for some unlikely miracle to _randomly _happen out of nowhere and save me?_

_Is your _safety_ too important for you to sacrifice? Are you just being a coward?_

The question lingered in my mind for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Fortunately, Yakko didn't prod as much as Wakko did earlier (he was too busy flirting at Hello Nurse), so I was again left to my own devices.

I stared at my feet for the second time that day, quietly singing an Animaniacs song- _Yakko's World,_ to be exact- out of habit.

"_United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,_

_Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribean, Greenland, El Salvador, too,_

_Puerto Rico, Colombia, Venezuela_-"

The door suddenly swung wide open with a _bang _as a very red faced and ticked off Scratchy and somewhat-naive Wakko came out, Scratchy's swinging foot connecting to Wakko's body as Wakko flew out of the room, landing hard on a couch.

I raised an eyebrow and Wakko, who seemed unfazed by the whole thing, then turned to the doctor, whose teeth were clenched and was breathing hard and loudly through his nose.

_Poor thing's trying to keep his sanity from falling apart, _I thought as he wiped his brow and turned to me.

"_Oh nein, _zese kids are killing me," he moaned quietly, then louder, "Dot, you must come with me. It's time for your appointment."

My heart instantly raced, and swallowing the anxiety that began to rise into my throat, I slowly got out of my seat and trudged after Scratchy, flinching slightly as he closed the door behind me.

It was time.

But was I ready?

* * *

**A/N: I CAN'T DO FEELS T.T OR CLIFFIES T.T**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: DFKGEJFFJFH I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE(ish)!**

**It's completely my fault T.T I had access to the laptop and everything... it was just that a friend showed me an anime... and I got obsessed with it.**

**CURSE YOU SOFIA!**

**JK X3 Ha, I'm just too distracted to write, especially because this chapter is EXTREMELY vital to the plot of the story, since it's the relevance of Justice's true identity. It was hard to write, so being the lazy me who gives up when it's too difficult, I stopped... **

**But then my other half went like YOU LAZY PERSON YOU HAVE FIVE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY EVEN IF IT'S ONLY FIVE GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER THERE AND WRITE YOU BETTER NOT DISAPPOINT THEM!**

**...Yeah, I (kinda) have multiple personalities- only two. They argue a lot. But I'm sane! A little... XD**

**Oh, and FYI, this chapter's a bit short- I wanted to split up the chapter into to different ones, I just can't make a chapter that long.**

* * *

I followed Scratchy with my paws dragging on the floor as we walked into his office, and it was just like I remembered from the first episode- a simple desk and chair, with two large red cushioned chairs facing each other.

Ahead of me, Scratchy sat in the first chair, then silently motioned for me to do the same on the other one.

As I plopped onto the chair, he waited for me to get comfortable while my thoughts raced.

_Should I tell him straight out? Should I wait? Maybe drop some hints to him every few seconds or something like that?_

A thought popped into my head. _Huh. If dear old Dr. Scratchansniff is used to insane Warners driving him crazy, what about _well-behaved _Warners...?_

I smiled a little, somewhat humored at myself, and Scratchy gave me a slight puzzled look before turning away in a sigh.

"Okay, now let's get zis over with..." he sighed quietly, before pulling out several inkblot test cards, causing my eyes to widen ever so slightly.

_Huh, these look familiar... Hey, isn't that what he used on Yakko in the first episode? The cards that looked like a car and a cheeseburger and all of that...?_

He held up the cheeseburger shaped one. "What does zis look like?" Scratchy asked wearily, as if he had done it for decades and was already preparing for the incoming torture.

_And I think he _has _done it for decades- two, wasn't it? _I added, remembering that Animaniacs first premiered around the early 90's.

I decided to just go with my guts, studying it intently before looking up at him, dipping a bit into my more 'nerdy' and 'sophisticated' side.

"Well, though I believe this dull and boring inkblot test will have no significant impact on my psychiatrist test result, dear old Dr. Scratchansniff, I will proceed to answering your question- this interesting picture, in my opinion, strongly resembles an American cheeseburger, though somewhat smaller than many of those extra-large quantities that are on the trays of many popular American fast-food restaurants such as McDonalds and Burger King, possibly because of the fact this inkblot test, if I remember correctly, was first used in the 90's- more specifically September 24, 1992, used with Yakko Warner, and is therefore extremely outdated and I highly recommend that you should possibly buy more current inkblot test cards to further the accuracy of your tests." I coughed softly and grinned innocently for effect. "Shall we proceed?"

I probably pushed a little to far on the 'sophisticated' part of my act (and made a run-on sentence in the process causing me to run out of _a lot _of breath), but it had the desired effect.

Even with the maddeningly thick glasses of his (even in person I still wonder how he sees out of them), I could almost see his eyes bugging out.

His face screamed with shock, surprise, and complete, utter confusion, his jaw comically hitting the floor. I would have laughed hysterically and collapsed at his expression if it weren't for the fact I was in an alternate universe and stuck in somebody's body with not even a clue on how I got there, let alone getting back.

We were silent for a long time, before I opened my mouth to break the air of awkwardness that had formed around us.

"Oh! He he, sorry for that. Uh, did I push it to far? Wait, I think I probably did, um, sorry for that! I kinda got carried away with this, I do that all the time, I guess. Um, yeah, I had no idea what to do and I was so confused 'cause what the heck are you supposed to do when you wake up in a place you didn't think exist- wait, Burbank does exist, but not like this, or, I think it didn't, I suppose- as a cartoon character you think didn't exist, you know what I'm talking about, right? You know where I'm heading, huh? Please don't leave me all alone in the dark- Oh, and my name's Justice- " I stopped in the middle of my rant when I realized something.

"Wait..." I rubbed my throat. "...why did my voice come back to normal? It doesn't make any sense, I woke up with Dot's voice and I thought that I'll never hear my original voice ever come out of my mouth- or Dot's now, I guess- ever again! I was really worried-"

"STOP!" Scratchy ordered, and I snapped my mouth shut instantly, eyes wide.

"Oh, sorry! I do that a lot, and..." my voice faded when I saw him glaring at me. "... Okay, sorry, I guess I'll be quiet now..." I looked at him again, and I saw that he was rubbing the bridge of his nose, breathing loudly, obviously completely out of his sanity.

_Oooh, Justice, you really did it this time, _I thought grimly, though I was still confused with what was going on with my voice. How had that happened? Was it happening to Dot, too?

Not willing to risk another headache from a rant, I turned my attention back to Dr. Scratchansniff, who seemed to have (somewhat) recovered as was now breathing normally, studying me with creased eyebrows.

"So... you're... not Dot?"

"Well, um... I guess I'm not." I grinned awkwardly.

_Well, THIS is gonna get pretty uncomfortable..._

_...I hate my life._

* * *

**A/N: That little nerd rant with all those big words came COMPLETELY out of my head, no thesaurus help or anything. Yeah, that's right. I'M A GENIUS.**

**And you learned more about Justice- she really can't keep herself from talking, always getting into pointless rants.**

**NOW... ANIME! Uh, I mea...n writing! *puts on headphones* DON'T LOOK! I'm, uh... writing... yeah, writing! *goes on youtube and makes a fangirl squee***

**-PaintingMornings**


End file.
